


You Didn't Know?

by LadyCat1



Series: LBSC Fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Ships It, Blind Date, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lukanette Exchange, Secret Relationship, Sort of..?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCat1/pseuds/LadyCat1
Summary: Adrien had sat next to Kagami, but couldn’t help but notice how upset Marinette had looked when they were picking up ice-cream together. His mind wandered to Luka. Perhaps Luka could make Marinette happy.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: LBSC Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164314
Comments: 18
Kudos: 51
Collections: 2021 Exchange





	You Didn't Know?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theriveroflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/gifts).



> i finally finished it! i hope u like it, river 😋  
> this work was done for the LBSC 2021 valentines day exchange!  
> Prompt: Adrigami setting up Lukanette - Adrien wants his friend, Marinette, to be happy - he's noticed that she was dejected when she said he and Kagami should get ice cream, but also noticed that Luka played his guitar for her while they had ice cream. So perhaps, he thinks, Luka will make Marinette happy, and pulls Kagami into a plan to set them up. Bonus if by the end it's revealed that they got together after ice cream but before any set-up attempts together.

  
Adrien licked his orange-and-peppermint ice-cream as he walked back to Kagami waiting for him near a park bench. It was afternoon, and the sun shone bright in the sky.

“Where’s Marinette?” Adrien asked, once he and Kagami had sat comfortably down on the bench.

“She said had to go back to her parents.” Kagami shrugged. Adrien nodded, slowly, a frown appearing on his face. That’s strange. She seemed just fine a few moments earlier. Kagami tilted her head to the side, and pursed her lips together. 

“Was she upset or anything?” Adrien persisted. Kagami raised an eyebrow.

“She seemed neutral.”

“Are you sure? She seemed _quite_ upset for an odd reason-”

“Why are you worrying so much about her?” she asked, her eyes narrowing. “I understand that Marinette is a friend, but she seemed fine.” Adrien’s eyes widened in confusion. It took a few seconds but soon he realized the misunderstanding between them.

“I was just wondering why Marinette was so keen on leaving, ‘gami. It doesn’t mean anything,” he explained. Kagami scooted closer to Adrien. 

“Oh ok, then.” She smiled and blushed, brushing her bangs to the side. “Now let’s enjoy our ice cream,” she said, as she grabbed a small spoon and popped a small bite in her mouth. Adrien did the same with the spoon in his hand, and soon Marinette quickly left his mind as he focused on the Japanese girl in front of him.

* * *

Shortly after the two had begun eating their ice-cream, an akuma named love-eater had appeared. The fight was short; but still tiring. Afterwards, everyone had decided to go and grab some ice-cream to take their minds off of the thought of akuma. Adrien had sat next to Kagami, but couldn’t help but notice how upset Marinette had looked when they were picking up ice-cream together. His mind wandered to Luka. Perhaps _Luka_ could make Marinette happy. 

“You’re staring at Marinette,” Kagami observed, frowning. “Adrien if you do not display any attraction in me-”

“Why don’t we set Marinette and Luka up?” blurt out Adrien before Kagami could finish her sentence.

“ _What?”_ _  
_ _  
_ “I mean, think about it! Marinette seemed upset today afternoon, but now she’s all _happy_ because Luka’s playing the guitar for her! They’re _soulmates,”_ the blond boy rambled. Kagami paused for a few seconds, as if she were considering the matter.

“True…” she mused. Marinette and Luka _did_ seem close lately. Perhaps it was time Marinette opened her eyes up to a better suited boy. 

“Alright, I’ll help you,” she finally said, bringing a smile to Adrien’s face.

“Great!”

* * *

The next day at school, Adrien was bursting with excitement with just the thought of setting his friends up. The day before, he and Kagami had decided that they would set Marinette and Luka up on a blind date at Andre’s Ice-Cream cart. Near lunchtime, Adrien was able to catch up to Marinette for a few seconds.

“Hey Mari!” Adrien waved, and Marinette waved back in return. 

Adrien walked a bit closer to Marinette and ran a hand through his hair. “Are you free this weekend?” he asked, and Marinette’s eyes widened.

“What? Why?” she asked, then immediately snapped her mouth shut as she realized how mean that came out. Adrien chuckled. 

“Don’t worry, it’s not a date! I was just wondering if you could meet me on Saturday at noon. I have something very important to tell you,” he explained. 

Marinette considered this, her eyes narrowed, staring into nothingness. “Alright. Where do you want to meet?” she asked. 

“By Andre’s ice-cream cart. I’ll text you his location,” replied Adrien. Marinette nodded, slowly, and the two quickly dashed off to the school’s cafe for lunch. 

Now, all Adrien had to do now was wait for Kagami to drop by Luka’s houseboat and ask him. The rest of the day passed by without a hitch, and by then Adrien had told Alya and Nino about his and Kagami’s plan. Their responses were laughing and shaking their heads (which left Adrien _very_ confused). Kagami met him later that day at fencing practice

“Luka confirmed that he would be free on Saturday to meet at Andre’s,” said Kagami. 

“Perfect. Marinette said the same,” Adrien said with a smile, then frowned. “Although she did seem a bit wary about it. Not too keen,” he added.

“Odd. Same thing with Luka. Maybe they’re not _as_ free as we think they are on Saturday. Perhaps we should reschedule?” Kagami asked. Adrien shook his head.

“I think we should just keep it Saturday.” He sighed. “Until then, you want to have another match?” he asked, adjusting his fencing helmet. Kagami’s reply was yelling ‘en garde’ before she attacked him. 

* * *

Saturday came quicker than Adrien had realized, and soon he was in his car with his bodyguard being driven to Andre’s Ice Cream cart. He’d texted Kagami, and she was also on her way there, being driven by Tatsu. The two sat on a bench next to the cart, and patiently waited for Marinette and Luka to arrive.

“Do you really think our plan will work?” asked Kagami.  
  
“Why wouldn’t it?” said Adrien, feeling too overconfident that his plan would work. “Those two are _made for each other!”_

Kagami simply rolled her eyes at that. “True. But we can never be too confident. We must always plan for the bad, too,” she sighed. 

Adrien nodded. “In most cases—yes, but I _know_ this plan is going to work,” he said. 

Kagami blushed. She glanced down, and fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

“So when they come, do we just leave, and patiently wait it out to see what happens?” she asked. 

“Yes. They’ll be stuck here alone, so they’ll have no choice but to get ice-cream together—then _boom_ they fall in love!” said Adrien, as his eyes gleamed and his whole face lit up.

A few more minutes passed by, and soon Kagami spotted Luka approaching. She nudged Adrien to make a run for, and soon they were hiding behind a tree at a park nearby, silently watching Luka. He seemed confused, Adrien noted. 

“He’s probably waiting for us,” Adrien said. “Or—well, _you._ Since you told him to meet you here,” he added. Kagami nodded silently, as she observed Marinette approaching a few minutes later. The two seemed surprised to see each other, but happy. They quickly grabbed an ice-cream together, and began a long conversation while sitting on the bench Kagami and Adrien had previously sat on. Adrien was close enough to hear what Luka and Marinette were saying.

“You know, I had no idea you were going to be here!”

“Me neither! Actually, Adrien told me to meet him here...for some ‘important’ reason,” said Marinette, a hand reaching her chin as she kept looking around and frowning.

“ _Same!_ Except it was Kagami!” 

“Odd that they didn’t show up, right?”

“Yeah. But I’m glad you’re here.” Luka grinned, causing Marinette’s cheeks to turn red. Adrien had to stifle a laugh at that. The pair sat in silence for a few moments, before turning to each other again.

“So um, that date last week—” Marinette began.

 _What?!_ _  
_ _  
_ Adrien’s eyes widened, and he caught Kagami’s eye, who looked just as shocked as him. 

“This was _not_ how the plan was supposed to go!” hissed Adrien. 

Kagami sent him a pointed look. “Well at least they’re together!” she said.  
  
“ _Yeah._ But—”  
  
“Adrien? Kagami?” Luka’s voice cut Adrien off, and the two stiffened, as they saw Marinette and Luka staring at them with shocked faces. Marinette’s eyes were wide, and had a glint of confusion in them, while Luka’s had a a bit of embarrassment in them.

“What are you two doing here?” asked Marinette, running a hand through her bangs. 

“We um—”  
  
“Adrien wanted to set you two up on a date. Seems like he was gravely mistaken,” replied Kagami glancing at Adrien.

“Kagami was in on it too, y’know…”

Marinette’s lips formed an ‘o’ as she glanced at Luka, who looked equally shocked. 

“I er...um...we’re already dating,” she finally managed to sputter out. “Well we’ve only been on _one_ date, but we got together this week,” she continued to explain.

“Oh.” 

“Sorry for causing you two all this trouble—” Adrien began, when Marinette and Luka burst out laughing. 

“Adrien you didn’t cause us any trouble! If anything, Mari and I are glad we’re here!” Luka grinned. “We just had a small misunderstanding.” 

Kagami pursed her lips in a thin line.

“Glad to know not _all_ of our efforts went to waste,” she said, shortly. 

Marinette smiled. 

“Well, now we can all grab some ice-cream, together,” Luka suggested. He and Marinette linked hands, as they finished the last of their ice-cream cone, and Adrien nodded. 

The group of four continued the rest of their afternoon chatting with each other. Adrien smiled contentedly. His plan may not have worked the way he wanted, but now everyone was happy. And that’s what mattered.


End file.
